


Kirizono Week 2018

by anxiouslynx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Coffee Shops, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Dates, Hope's Peak Academy, Kirizono Week, Lucky Student! Kyoko, Prompt Fic, Reserve Course! Sayaka, Roommates, Talentswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslynx/pseuds/anxiouslynx
Summary: Some short fics written for Kirizono Week on Tumblr.





	1. Detectives AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #1: Detective
> 
> Sayaka is Hope’s Peak Detectives’ Agency newest intern. She quickly learns you can’t find the culprit simply using ‘intuition.

Sayaka had been looking forward to this day for a long time. She had been accepted as an intern into Hope’s Peak Detectives’ Agency, the most prestigious organisation in the nation for aspiring detectives, and was eagerly following her tour guide around the main offices.

The building was divided into sections based on ranking. The higher rank official you were, supposedly the higher in the building your office was. Sayaka really wanted to be near the rooftop – being able to gaze out into the ocean while solving crimes sounded like a dream come true.

She quickly discovered she was in the basement.

“Don’t look so disappointed, Maizono-chan!” her tour guide chirped. “Both Kirigiri-chan and I will be on your floor for the next week to help out and make sure you misbehave, Nishishi!”

“Misbehave?” Sayaka knew she needed to maintain a good appearance. It was only her first day, after all. First impressions were critical. “I have a feeling that isn’t quite right, Tour Guide-kun.”

“Awww, you got me! I said my lines wrong!” he giggled. “But what did you expect from an evil detective-gone-rogue like me!”

“Ouma-kun. Don’t frighten the poor girl into filing a restraining order against you on her first day,” a voice from behind her remarked.

Sayaka turned around, and couldn’t help but note that the girl she was now facing was rather striking. Despite her unusual purple hair, she gave off a distinct sort of confidence and a mysterious energy. _I wish I could be like her._ The other girl gave her a short nod, leaving in favour of another hallway.

“Kirigiri-chan doesn’t want to show it, but she’s super upset that her office is surrounded by a sea of amateurs.” Ouma’s voice broke her out of her stupor.

“I’m sure you’ve heard of her, right?” Ouma continued. “Here, at Hope’s Peak Detectives’ Agency, she’s known as one of the ‘Ultimate Detectives.’ AKA, one of the select few of us numbskulls that actually deserve to be here… besides myself, of course.”

Sayaka was surprised she hadn’t heard of ‘Kirigiri,’ given her extensive research on the agency. The other girl was too distinct to have been simply forgotten.

But something else that Ouma said had caught her attention. _‘One of the select few of us numbskulls that actually deserve to be here.’_ It didn’t sit well with her. While Sayaka could already tell that Ouma was someone who was prone to exaggeration, she knew his words held a certain truth. Was he implying that everyone else here was either lazy or incompetent? She knew she was a hard-worker, so that aspect of his words didn’t really bother her. They didn’t apply to her. But incompetent? This was the Hope’s Peak Detectives’ Agency! Dreams were made true here – people couldn’t possibly be stupid!

“That can’t be true, Ouma-kun!” Sayaka retorted. She tried to keep her voice steady. “Everyone… everyone at Hope’s Peak _deserves_ to be here! To even get this opportunity… it’s nothing short of a miracle.” Sayaka clenched her fist and looked straight at Ouma. He looked frustratingly amused. “I’ve worked so hard for this – I’m sure everyone else has too!”

_You don’t know what I’ve had to do to get here!_

“Hmm? Do you really believe that?” he titled his head, bringing a finger to his mouth. “Nishishi! You’re so interesting, Maizono-chan! You’ve already made my day way less boring!”

Sayaka knew better than to let herself be easily provoked. Life had taught her that. And yet, somewhere within her, Sayaka felt the need to prove herself.

…

Three days later and she’s failing miserably.

“You thought you could apprehend the culprit relying solely on _your intuition_?” Sayaka was in the office of none other than one of Hope’s Peak’s beloved detectives – Kyoko Kirigiri herself. Sayaka was seated in a leather chair, and could feel her warmth sticking to the material. It felt uncomfortable.

”Quite frankly,” Kirigiri said, crossing her arms. “I can’t help but wonder if you truly are supposed to be an intern here at Hope’s Peak.” Sayaka felt her heart drop. “The actions you took today were illogical. You should be removed from the agency.”

This couldn’t be happening, could it? Sayaka’s dreams of becoming a successful detective were finally coming to fruition. The same dreams she had worked so hard for. And now they were being crushed before her very eyes. _I can’t let it happen! Not like this!_

“B-but, I caught the culprit!” Sayaka reasoned. She knew she sounded desperate. “A few officers were injured in the process of the arrest – and I, from the bottom of my heart, wish that things hadn’t turned out like that! I would never desire for anyone to get hurt.” That much was true. Sayaka only wanted to make others happy, and feel joy in their lives. By bringing justice to the world, people would be able to feel safe and secure in their lives. That was difficult enough even without the cruelty of others.

“Besides,” Sayaka continued. “Who knows what he would have done had I not done anything? He had several unregistered firearms within his home, amongst many other illegal substances.” Sayaka glanced towards Kirigiri and realized that that other girl was frowning deeply at her. “I…I trusted my instincts and took a risk.” She paused, unsure of herself.

“Maizono-kun.” Kirigiri stepped in. “I wasn’t finished.” Sayaka felt a wave of dread wash over her. “Of course, having a good intuition is a necessary component of being a detective. But without evidence to back up your claims, that same intuition is quite useless.” Kirigiri stopped momentarily, seemingly deep in thought.

“However, I think… that there’s a part of me that understands what you’re saying. Sometimes… relying only on evidence won’t solve anything, correct? Sometimes, you need to trust yourself for the right answer.” Sayaka tilted her head, confused. She wasn’t sure where Kirigiri was going with this.

“Maizono-kun, the way I see things, only logic and evidence should be relied upon to find the truth. Yet, sometimes to solve a case, different perspectives must combine themselves in order to truly understand that same evidence we do have. If my… conclusions are correct, I think our differing perspectives could complement one another quite nicely.”

“Kirigiri-sama?” Kirigiri had placed a hand on her heart, lips titled upwards in something vaguely resembling a smile. Sayaka felt even more nervous, if that was possible.

“That is why… I request you be my personal assistant, Maizono Sayaka.”

Sayaka froze. Of all the directions she thought that this conversation would go, this was not one she expected to _actually_ happen. She could feel her cheeks begin to glow.

“I would be honoured, Kirigiri-sama,” Sayaka replied, attempting to bow in her seat.

_Who am I to deny something like this?_

 


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #2: First Date

The café they were sat in was rather quaint. The walls were decorated with an odd combination of bricks and fairy lights, with the occasional dangling plant pot just waiting to fall. The ceiling was rather low while the floor was a distinct dark wood. It made for a certain homelike vibe.

Still, the place admittedly had charm.

Sayaka sat rather uncomfortably in her chair, tightly gripping her Vanilla Swirl cappuccino. She had regrettably ordered it out of familiarity. _For the love of Hope’s Peak, how many calories are in this?_

In Sayaka’s peripherals, Kyoko Kirigiri, the girl she was sitting opposite to, was eyeing her over the edge of her own Black Coffee.

“There’s no need to nervous,” Kyoko stated, putting her cup down. “While the thought is somewhat amusing, I will in fact _not_ eat you on our adventure to the coffee shop.” Sayaka was momentarily confused, struggling to understand what Kyoko was trying to refer to.

“Oh! I don’t think Hagakure-kun actually meant that. He was simply… telling a joke.” Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever you say, Maizono-san.” Sayaka hummed softly, trying to hide that she was too flustered to actually say anything – _Kyoko was trying to joke with her!_ She was just too adorable. Though, knowing Kirigiri, the detective would understand Sayaka’s true feelings with her having to say them out loud.

They remained there for an unknown period of time, making small talk and enjoying the general atmosphere of the place. Sayaka was feeling unusually lightheaded.

Eventually, as life would have it, the two began to make their way to the exit.

“Aha, thank you for taking me here.” Sayaka smiled warmly at Kyoko. She paused, unsure of her next words. “Believe it or not, that was the first date I’ve ever been on, you know? I’m glad it was with you.”

Kyoko stilled. She usually maintained relatively impassive body language, so Sayaka was surprised she had even noticed. But then again, Sayaka had been paying closer attention to her recently.

“You mean to say that you interpreted our ‘coffee outing’ as a date?” Kyoko slowly asked.

Sayaka winked. “I wouldn’t have worn my favourite sweater if not for you, Kyoko-chan!”

Kyoko’s cheeks dusted pink lightly.

Was _the_ Kyoko Kirigiri really blushing?

Sayaka couldn’t believe her eyes.

She never wanted to forget this moment.


	3. Talentswap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #3: Talentswap/AU
> 
> Sayaka is not chosen as the Ultimate Idol, and instead becomes a Reserve Course student. She meets Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Lucky Student.

Sayaka always had one constant in her life – singing. That feeling on stage, the euphoria, the screams of excited fans. It was what made her Sayaka Maizono. Her talent was something to be envied – not that she would ever admit it.

Except, that was a total lie.

Sayaka Maizono was a talentless nobody.

She attended the Hope’s Peak Academy Reserve Course. She tried desperately hard to get good grades -- that much was expected from reserve students. But academics didn’t seem to come all too naturally to her. She achieved above average grades, at best.

The only highlight in her life was her Youtube channel, where she would occasionally post videos online of her singing. Though, her parents didn’t seem to think her channel was a ‘highlight.’ They made that very clear to her.

Crystal clear.

Sayaka was returning home from school. She was aware she should have been in her house precisely thirteen minutes ago, but truthfully, she didn’t care as much as she should have. She knew exactly what she was doing when she decided to take the long route home through the park. It was much prettier than the ugly bricks of the roads she would have needed to walk through anyway.

Sayaka liked pretty things. She wanted to be one.

Passing by one of the many flowerbeds, she bent down to hold the edge of a crimson petal.

_If I were this flower, would I be happy?_

Sayaka leaned back and closed her eyes. No, she wouldn’t want to be a flower, because then she wouldn’t know that she was pretty. She started rocking back and forth on her feet. And what was the point of that? _What was the point of being pretty if you didn’t know it?_  

She quickly felt herself falling backwards, straight into a stray pile of muck. Whoops, guess she must’ve been swinging back and forth a little too much.

The mud was kind of disgusting though.

“I apologise for this,” a female voice said. It sounded familiar. Sayaka was momentarily frozen – she had thought she was alone. “It’s just my luck that a bystander would be forced into something as unfortunate as falling into dirt.” Sayaka felt gloved hands gently guide her towards getting up. Where had this person come from?  “Here, take these paper towels and clean yourself off.”

It was then that Sayaka recognised the voice. Anyone would have. She was almost embarrassed it had taken her so long for it to register.

“The Ultimate Lucky Student,” Sayaka stated, quickly wiping herself off. First impressions were important after all, especially with celebrities. “You’re Kyoko Kirigiri.”

“That is… what they call me,” Kirigiri hesitantly replied.

Sayaka knew what she should’ve said. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you!’ or ‘I’m delighted to make your acquaintance!’ or some other dumb phrase filled with equal amounts of niceties. The Reserve Course had instructed them on exactly what to say if they did somehow encounter an Ultimate. But she couldn’t help herself from wondering… was Hope’s Peak really everything Sayaka ever dreamed of?

“Hope’s Peak,” Sayaka blurted out. “How is it. What’s it really like?” She had so many questions on her mind.

_What was it like having so many adoring fans? What was it like being famous? A celebrity?_

“Not what you’d expect,” Kirigiri stated, matter-of-factly.

Sayaka blinked. Was… that it? She actually met one of Hope’s Peak’s alumni and all they told her was that going to her dream school was ‘not what she’d expect.’ She felt something inside her break.

“W-what?” she stammered. “Is that really your answer? Surely, attending Hope’s Peak Academy would be something out of a dream, no?” Kirigiri simply rolled her eyes.

“What a naïve way of thinking,” Kirigiri sighed. “Notions like that… can prove to be rather deadly.” Sayaka was feeling worse by the second. It was like her lifelong dream had been disproven, or kicked into the mud by the heels of all the Ultimate Students collectively. Or maybe… Sayaka was taking this conversation far too seriously. Kirigiri might be having a bad day and was just taking it out on a poor, lost girl. Her fanblogs did say the luckster had difficulty conveying her emotions, after all. The purple-haired girl’s sharp words may just be an indication of that. Sayaka shook her head, trying to focus. She needed answers, and a chance to find them was right in front of her.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” Was Sayaka really resorting to begging now? She wasn’t a beggar. _She wasn’t that pitiful._ “Please! Explain to me!” She noticed with a sinking feeling that Kirigiri had begun to turn away.

“I cannot. Goodbye.” And just like that, Kyoko Kirigiri started to walk away. _She couldn’t be leaving -- there was so much Sayaka wanted to say!_

“I’m never going to see you again!” Sayaka cried out. She was desperate. She already knew that much. “Does what you tell me even truly matter?” Kirigiri paused in her steps.

“Not to me, it doesn’t,” she eventually replied. “But some of the others would be quite upset.” Kirigiri crossed her arms, still looking forwards. “Maybe my luck will have us meet again.” Was Sayaka imagining an undertone of bitterness in Kirigiri’s voice?

_That couldn’t be right, Kirigiri’s way of speaking was far too monotone to carry such a feeling._

“Perhaps then, and only then, I would be able to provide the answers you so desire,” Kirigiri continued. “It’s certainly within the realm of possibility.”

Sayaka frowned, allowing herself to remain still as she listened to the harsh clicking of Kirigiri’s heels fade away. That wasn’t the answer she wanted. But in a sort of strange way something in her told her that she would be getting one soon.


	4. Roommate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #5: Pregame

Unlike her roommate, Sayaka Maizono was certainly no detective. But she was definitely smart enough to know when something was up.

Kyoko Kirigiri, said detective and roommate, was someone who actively tried to hide any indication of what she may be thinking or feeling. Sayaka supposed detective work required people able to supress their emotions to an almost alarming degree. It made Sayaka feel rather uncomfortable sometimes.

_But even still._

Every time a noise resembling a high-pitched squeak sounded through their vintage TV, Sayaka observed Kyoko flinching _ever so slightly_.

Sayaka felt very suspicious.

Sayaka also felt very strange – almost similar to that time last week when Kyoko had suggested the idea that they get a pet cat for their dorm room. Sayaka had promptly turned her down. Not because she didn’t want a cat, of course, but simply because Hope’s Peak seemed to be very strict on dorm room regulations, and Sayaka didn’t want to disappoint the school she admired so much.

Not to mention that being in the same class as the Ultimate Moral Compass inevitably changes your perspectives on certain things.

…

It was then that it occurred to Sayaka what exactly was going on.

_Ahaha – no way!_

“You know,” Sayaka began, somewhat unsure. “Maybe I was being a bit… closed-minded last week. Perhaps some extra company in our room would be more pleasant than I had initially thought.”

“Oh?” Kyoko turned to face her, eyes gleaming with _something_. “I apologise, but I’m unsure as to what exactly you’re referring to.”

Sayaka frowned. Did Kyoko _really_ not know how obvious she was being? That was highly unusual for her.

…

No.

That was Kyoko _wanted_ Sayaka to think. Kyoko wanted Sayaka to think that she wasn’t bothered that Sayaka had rejected her idea of getting a cat for their dorm room.

Huh.

Sayaka thought that was oddly cute, in a way.

“Would I redeem myself if I told you that I’m accompanying Sonia and Tanaka-kun to the pet store tomorrow morning?” Sayaka said cheerfully. Kyoko’s jaw went slack. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be _too_ surprising if I returned with a bag of cat food or two.”

“Hmm.” Kyoko had already regained her composure, looking somewhat thoughtful. “I have to say that I would in fact find it incredibly suspicious.”

“Of course, _you_ would.” Sayaka giggled lightly, mainly for effect. “But you can’t deny that Tanaka-kun holds more love for animals than anyone, and Sonia’s appreciation for local shops goes above and beyond. Maybe… they felt like buying extra cat food!”

“I see. I suppose it wouldn’t be too difficult to explain.”

“Aha! So you admit that there _is_ a cat hiding somewhere around here, Kirigiri!”

“No.” Kyoko sighed, turning away. “I simply stated that you bringing back cat food to our dorm would be an easy feat. I have admitted nothing.”

Sayaka noticed that Kyoko was trying to hide a smile. Something inside Sayaka felt rather warm.

“Hehehe! Whatever you say, Kirigiri!”


	5. Domestic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #7: Free Day

Murder cases were gruesome. Sayaka knew that. While Kyoko had been trying to keep a blank face throughout the past few days, Sayaka was absolutely positive that it had to be getting to the detective. A case as disgusting as this one would disturb even the most logical of minds. People could really be cruel.

It was quite horrifying.

Sayaka didn’t like to think about it. Sayaka liked singing her heart out and dancing in glitzy dresses far more than investigating the darkness of the world.

It was so, so much easier.

…

Well.

That was what she thought until she found herself covered in two tons of cookie dough and sugar in her once-pristine white kitchen.

It was then that Sayaka saw the door to the kitchen swing open, and the silhouette of an exhausted Kyoko Kirigiri emerging.

Uh oh.

Kyoko took a few steps forward before frowning and looking around.

“Was there a sale at the grocery store? How strange. I didn’t expect one for another two weeks.”

“Ah! No! I just wanted to, uh...” Sayaka blushed, trying to form a coherent sentence. “I wanted to bake you some cookies, Kyoko!”

Kyoko blinked.

“I just wanted to show you how much I cared for you. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea,” Sayaka chuckled, a small smile on her face. “But you deserve it. You deserve a reminder that both a great person and a great girlfriend.”

The corners of Kyoko’s lips turned upwards. A genuine smile. Kyoko always looked so pretty when she smiled like that. Sayaka’s heart warmed at the sight of it.

“Thank you, Sayaka.”

That was it – Sayaka’s heart wasn’t warming – it was melting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd that concludes Kirizono Week! I apologize that these last two were so short - these last few days I've unexpectedly had some things to deal with. But that's life I suppose ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyways... THANK YOU for a great week everyone!!


End file.
